Nightfall
by Kawaii Kaiya
Summary: Amaya knew the dangers of becoming a Spider. They were the ones who had killed her Clan after all but it was the only thing she could do to survive. Now she had to find Him, the last male Kurta. OCxKurapika


_**Heyyy peeps! Its ur writers friend...I hope you are enjoying her books? We're in school rite now! Ye I know boringggg rite? We are in science! Here's the Disclaimer since Kawaii Kaiya doesn't want to do it and asked me too! **_

_**Disclaimer: Kawaii Kaiya doesn't own anything from HunterXHunter but if you see something you don't recognise, boom! Hers! **_

_**Byeeee!**_

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

**5 Years Ago**

I was scared.

The man threw Mum across the area, her back making a sickening crack against the tree trunk closest to my hiding spot. I bit my fist, tears leaking out of the corner of my eyes making salty streaks that ran down my cheeks and onto the forest floor. The coppery smell of blood registered itself as I turned so my back was flat against the rock. I heard the sloshing of the knife as it sank into the flesh accompanied by the sharp outtake of breath which came from Mum.

I knew I shouldn't have looked.

I peered over the top of the rock and let out a strangled scream that the man heard. He paused with a blade sticking out of Mum's face and glanced over his shoulder at me. A sick smile surfaced on his face as he wrenched out the stained item. He began to move towards me, his head tilted at an angle as his eyes were screwed up from the force of his grin.

"Hello little girl, would you like to play with me?"

I looked over at Mum's lifeless form before turning on my heel and sprinting back into the coverage and safety of the woods. I could hear his footsteps closing in as I shoved a tree branch out of the way, snapping it. The uneven feel of the ground made me trip after ten minutes of sprinting, forcing my face into the dead leaves lying on the grass. A hand grabbed the back of my dress, pulling me up to face the man.

I tried to kick him but my legs weren't long enough yet. Mum had always said, never fight a match you can't win. His iris' were trained on me but wavered to the side were a head of gold was seen winding through the trunks and fallen twigs, looking back frantically. His eyes widened as they made contact with mine. The boy froze in his stance, completely terrified at the situation. He couldn't have been older than me. No, if I was going to die I won't let _him. _It was only fair, one life for another. Closing my orbs with force, trying to find the courage to move my fingers even, I swung my fist in an uncomfortable direction. It collided with the killer's jaw, breaking it and my hand in the process. I yelped in pain before looking back at the younger Kurta.

"Run!" I yelled at the boy who suddenly snapped into action, "Get _out _of here! **GO!**"

And he did.

I felt thankful that at least one Kurta would survive, too bad it was shortly lived as I was pinned to the closest tree. I could smell his breath and watched his pupil's dilate in anger. One of his hands was gripped around my neck, choking me whilst the other stayed at my mouth to keep me from screaming. I couldn't shout for help anyway, no one would come and anyone who would have was dead.

_"Bitch" _He hissed, leaning forward to put pressure on my neck again. I must have blanked out after that since when I blinked again, his body was strewn across the floor, leaking red in several pieces.

_That was the first time I had ever killed someone. _I didn't feel guilty like I should have, or the spirit severing emotion everyone claimed would have happened. I felt satisfaction instead. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been, but what happened next I would never be able to forget no matter what.

_I sold my soul to the Spiders._

* * *

**Present Time**

* * *

Amaya twirled a strand of blonde hair around her pinkie finger before shoving it back into the messy bun it had been in before, careful not to destroy it more than it already was. She sighed, out of all the people to declare an allegiance with it _had to be Tompa. _Granted, he was foolish enough to fall for her 'Good-Girl' act, declaring she wanted her Hunter Licence to find her long lost lover. It wasn't far off: she wanted to search for the boy she had helped escape the Phantom Troupe five years ago. She thought sourly about the toe-nail sized tattoo present on the space at the back of her neck, currently hidden by a thick, red ribbon tied lazily at the front.

"Amaya! I found one!" Came the out of sight voice of the older man as he lifted up a trap door into Trick Tower for her. He stared lecherously at the mounds of flesh spilling over the top of Amaya's corset-top. It was to be expected, men were all pigs she concluded for the fifth time. Only her family never saw her as a piece of meat unlike the rest of the male population. She knotted her white scarf at the front of her neck, obscuring any eyes from looking at her 'Gifts from the Gods' as Uvognin woudl have said when he thought she wasn't paying attention with a drifting gaze. The female Libra returned the grin brightly, skipping over to him and jumping down the hole and heard the sound of bars blocking the entrance off.

Amaya landed with the grace of a duckling, quickly falling forward onto another person. Groaning, she placed her palms on the floor on either side of the body and tried to sit up slightly to see who had blocked her fall. She ended up doing the Cobra much to her amusement. Blue eyes stared back at her, shock clear as the pupil was smaller than natural. It took her three seconds before her cheeks flamed to a dull pink.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She apologized, lifting herself off the poor boy and offering him her hand. He took it and brushed himself down which made Amaya even more embarrassed. She practically _smushed _the boy into the ground!

"It's alright. You didn't plan it" He smiled back, getting a weak one back. Amaya put her head in her hands, trying to cool down her cheeks. She looked up from her finger-cage and noticed how _handsome_ he was. Shaggy blonde hair that grew past his ears only brightened the baby blue eyes that hadn't once glanced south of her throat. With a grin, she decided she liked this boy.

"I'm Amaya"

"Kurapika" He stuck out his hand to shake hers.

* * *

**This was just a taster to get you used to Amaya! I hope you enjoyed it! ****Oh yeah! The girl who wrote the opening was my friend Ava. R&R, flames accepted! **

**-Kaiya**


End file.
